Sigma receptors (σ) have received much attention from the drug discovery field due to their possible involvement in schizophrenia, regulation of motor behavior, convulsions, anxiety, and the psychostimulant effects of drugs of abuse including cocaine, methamphetamine and 3,4-methylenedioxymethamphetamine (MDMA).1,2 In addition to a host of neurological and psychiatric areas of interest, sigma receptors are promising drug development targets for, oncological, immunological, cardiovascular, opthalmological, developmental, gastrointestinal and metabolic disorders as well as those affecting the endocrine system. They are structurally unique proteins that are distinct from classical G protein-coupled receptors, ionotropic receptors, or receptor tyrosine kinases. With two subtypes currently known, they modulate cell survival and excitability, and subserve many critical functions in the body. Endogenous ligands for these receptors are unknown, though current clues point to neurosteroids.3 
The two subtypes, σ-1 and σ-2, were delineated by studies examining their respective molecular weights, distribution in tissue and drug selectivity profiles. The 223 amino acid σ-1 protein with two transmembrane spanning regions has been purified and cloned from several animal species including mouse, rat, guinea pig, and human.4-8 To date, the σ-1 receptor is well studied and known because of the receptor sequence information and availability of selective σ-1 ligands. But, the protein corresponding to σ-2 sites has not yet been cloned. Also, σ-2 receptor-selective ligands are less common, with tritiated DTG (1,3-di(2-tolyl)guanidine) being accepted as a radioligand in the presence of (+)-pentazocine (to block binding to σ-1 sites). Due to the lack of availability of detailed protein structural information and truly selective σ-2 ligands, the pharmacological characterization of the σ-2 subtype has been very limited. There is clearly a need for a selective σ-2 ligand which can not only act as a probe to explore unknown biochemical mechanisms, but also be used as a radioligand in σ-2 receptor binding assays.
The abuse of drugs is a serious social, economic and health problem worldwide. Some of the opiates, cocaine, amphetamines and phencyclidine (PCP) are the drugs of abuse with significant affinities for a receptors. Current treatments for drugs of abuse are limited and there is a need to develop novel and effective agents to combat this problem.
Cocaine use and abuse has been reported as early as the late 1500s.9 The historical use has been associated with the chewing of leaves from the Erythroxylon coca bush, from which cocaine was isolated in 1860,10 to eliminate fatigue in workers. Indeed, cocaine is a powerful and addictive psychostimulant. Cocaine abuse is widespread and is responsible for more serious intoxications and deaths than any other illicit drug. However, the invigorating effects of cocaine have caused it to become a major recreational drug of abuse throughout the world with an estimated 13 million people using the drug. In 2004, 34.2 million Americans aged 12 and over reported lifetime use of cocaine with approximately 5.6 million reporting annual use and an estimated 2 million reporting current use of the drug. In 2004 alone, there were an estimated 1 million new users of cocaine amounting to ˜2,700 per day. Despite a decline between 2002 and 2003 which is thought to potentially be due to increases in usage of other stimulants such as methamphetamine, data from the National Survey on Drug Use and Health showed near a 70% increase in the number of people receiving treatment for cocaine addiction from 276,000 in 2003 to 466,000 in 2004.11 
Currently, there are no approved medications to treat cocaine abuse or addiction. An effective strategy used to develop an anti-cocaine agent was the development of antagonists that compete with cocaine for its target proteins. For years, treatment approaches have targeted the dopaminergic system which is known to be involved in the actions and rewards of cocaine use. Many compounds were generated and tested that targeted the dopamine transporter which was identified as a primary site of action of cocaine. These compounds were met with very limited success as many of them just substituted for cocaine.12 After many years of investigation at the dopamine transporter as well as the dopamine receptors, researchers have been challenged to envision novel mechanisms that may afford new therapeutic interventions for cocaine addiction.
Although many other mechanisms are under investigation, the a receptor system has been demonstrated and validated as a legitimate target for the attenuation of cocaine effects. The ability of cocaine to bind to the sigma receptors was discovered and first documented in 1988.13 It was reported that cocaine had micromolar affinity to the sigma receptor, and this interaction corresponded to micromolar levels that were achievable by cocaine in the body.14 Additional studies have indicated that reducing brain sigma receptor levels with antisense oligonucleotides attenuates the convulsive and locomotor stimulant actions of cocaine. Synthetic small molecule antagonists for sigma receptors have also been shown to mitigate the actions of cocaine in animal models. From prior work, the role of the σ-1 subtype has been clearly linked to the actions of cocaine. However, the role of the σ-2 receptor has been suggested, but is less clear due to the lack of truly selective ligands for this subtype.